


焦糖苹果、午后小憩与不请自来的幽灵

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ghost Ivan, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, 露米 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德最后为赤色的幽灵找到了替代糖果的东西。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	焦糖苹果、午后小憩与不请自来的幽灵

**Author's Note:**

> -露米，春待组  
> -过家家国设  
> -仅OOC属于我，与时政无关  
> -不是异体

————————

阿尔弗雷德摇摇晃晃带着一身的疲惫面朝下砸入堆满羽毛抱枕的床铺。

梆硬得像一条晒干的咸鱼。

好累。

接连的高强度通宵工作让他连一根手指都不想抬起来，手肘因为持续敲击键盘而隐隐阵痛，方才阅读的报告混杂着扭曲的英文字母融化为嗡嗡的噪声在脑内回荡，太阳穴也在压力的作用下突突直跳。

明明躺在柔软的被子上，却一点也感受不到放松，只有完全的脱力感。

乱成浆糊的逻辑神游天外地飘忽，身为人格化反而不会过劳死，现在已经是自己的负担了。

隐隐间拉扯到极限的理智似乎还想提醒他还穿着一身束缚感十足的西装套壳，压皱了可没有额外的替换了。

说起来，明天好像是…… 

啊，随便。再也坚持不住的阿尔弗雷德合上了眼睛，扭头埋进枕头。随便啦，他现在只想睡觉。

如果可以的话，来个人把灯关掉吧。

这是意识断线前的最后一点要求。

————————

七点，阿尔弗雷德准时睁开眼睛。

这该死的生物钟。他痛苦地在床上蜷缩着滚动诅咒，要命的长期习惯让他再也无法眼一闭骗自己回到方才的无梦睡眠，抗议无果后，只能带着满心的不情愿起床。

爬起来才发现，昨天甚至连鞋都来得及没脱，木地板上带着明显的泥巴印，而身上这套西装也是不出意外地揉毁了，磨蹭着鞋帮把满是划痕的皮鞋踢到一旁，扔下皱巴巴的外套。

烦躁地拉扯着系住脖子的领带，在去浴室的路上把身上的衣服丢了满地。

穿过昏暗的房间还差点撞上壁柜，厚重的窗帘遮住了清晨的天光，阿尔弗雷德一手把乱成鸟窝的金发撸到脑后，迷迷糊糊地去摸灯的开关，照出一室的凌乱。

温暖的热水冲去了一身隔夜的污浊，半心半意地戳着牙刷，额头抵在冰冷的玻璃墙面上，往常的意识伴随蒸腾的热气，一点点地回归本位。

又是相同的一天吗……

等——？

阿尔弗雷德猛地直起身，顾不得满身还未冲洗干净的泡沫，抄起一条浴巾随意裹好，从柜橱的角落里摸出一把PPK，随意检查了上弹就猫着身向外探去。

他以自己最近深重的黑眼圈发誓，昨晚他困得根本没有力气起来关灯，而且也从来没有梦游这习惯，所以今天是谁这么“好心”在他家替他关了灯。

拨开保险，咔的一声在无人的室内回荡。这间非常狭小的屋子只被他用来当做睡觉的场所，如果说被小偷看上也完全不现实。

水滴从没有擦干的湿发末梢坠落，在赤足边的木地板上摔得粉碎。

这里感受不到第三人的气息。

阿尔弗雷德被低血压起床气折磨的耐心在理性钢线上抖动，冷风借着水渍带走了体表的暖意，他压低了嗓音。

“给我出来，我知道你在这里。”

啾啾，是窗户外面的鸟鸣。

嘀哒，是水珠落地的声音。

扑通，是耳边自己的心跳。

“呵。”

后面。

阿尔弗雷德迅速转身举枪，却对上了一张分外熟悉但绝不应该在这里的脸。

伊万·布拉金斯基，或者说俄罗斯联邦的意识体，无声无息地站在阿尔弗雷德的身后，面无表情地俯视下来，但却穿着一身早就不存在于这个世界的军装，帽沿投下一层阴影，衬得那双无机质的紫更加阴冷，与他上个世纪夜夜相伴的赤色梦魇重合在一起。

出于对危机特化的保护神经还是比过度疲劳的思想要快的多，过激反应的阿尔弗雷德几乎是瞬间就扣下了扳机。

伴随着一声枪响，他不可置信地盯着那枚子弹径直穿过伊万的眉心，没入墙壁。

阿尔弗雷德的理智瞬间宕机。

对方像是欣赏够了他的挣扎，慢悠悠地开口。

“呀，阿尔弗雷德，你找我？”

“……………………鬼啊！！！！”

几近全裸的阿尔弗雷德全然忘了意识体根本不会因为自身原因死亡，从喉咙深处挤出了完全没有英雄气概的尖叫，他第一反应就是伊万终于因为二十四小时过度酗酒而暴毙，死后还变成无视物理规则的鬼魂回来找他了。

美国人开始抖得像个筛子。

“真是没礼貌呢，我是淳朴温和的无害幽灵哦。”苏维埃军装装扮的半透明伊万故意用那种飘忽不定的方式缓慢靠过来。

“你当是骗卢卡谢维奇呢！”阿尔弗雷德不情愿地后退，理智勉强回笼，“你怎么在我家，还是这副模样？”

“啊这个呀。”伊万浅浅地笑了起来，却比方才更加恐怖，“多亏了柯克兰先生的召唤魔法呢，随意地干扰了一下，结果就这样啦。”

“哦，那真是恭喜了。如果你还有生前记忆的话，应该知道这是我的房子，我还没有请你进来。”阿尔弗雷德指着窗户，示意对方从哪来回哪去。

而相应的伊万露出一副可怜他的表情。“之前听别人说的时候我就很惊讶了，原来你真的没记得今天是万圣前夜啊。”

阿尔弗雷德一时间有些语塞。他真的忘记了，时间过得这么快吗。他小心翼翼地绕过浮在半空的伊万，凑到窗户前，向外张望。

后知后觉，这间小小的屋子就像是汪洋中的孤岛，与周围奇形怪状却热闹非凡的万圣氛围格格不入。

“原来是万圣节了。”难怪昨天被给了一天假期。他喃喃自语，如果换做过去，他肯定从一个月前就会开始准备，甚至不惜偷偷调用国家预算吧。可现在，阿尔弗雷德望着窗外的一切，提不起一丝兴趣，快乐的期待像是被浇灭的篝火，闷出一点苦涩的黑烟。

“可这和你擅自闯入我家有什么关系？”把不自觉的叹气咽回去，阿尔弗雷德从窗户前转身，被突然靠近的伊万又吓得一惊，他并不是害怕伊万，但实在是受不了那个俄国佬的下半截如同穿模一样嵌在他的柜子里。

“这是诅咒。”伊万今天倒是一反常态，尽管他的笑颜和那套军装完全不搭。“不给糖果的话，就杀了你哦。”

“嘿！请不要随意扭曲孩子们的美好活动。”

“可我是认真的。”

“我也是认真的， 你现在马上给我——”

他下意识抬手去推伊万越发逼近的脸，指尖直接穿过那层透明的皮肤，宛如摸了一手冰原的寒气。

面无血色的阿尔弗雷德呆呆地收回手，下一秒转身就跑。

两步之后被不知道什么缠出了左脚，拽了回去。他一边挣扎着回头，一边死死按着那条可怜的小毛巾，免得它中途罢工。

“等等等等！！”病急乱投医的阿尔弗雷德死死抱着床柱，说什么也不肯松手了。“我最近身上没带巧克力啦，布拉金斯基我警告你不要强人所难。”

“这个借口不认可呢。”那条围巾仿佛自带骨头，死死地咬着阿尔弗雷德的脚踝上。

“F——OK !好了！放开我，我答应了，我给你找！”阿尔弗雷德安慰自己这不是向对方屈服，只是自己脆弱的床快要在这场拉锯中散架，而且他现在的状态完全不占优势。

阿尔弗雷德咬咬牙，都两百多岁了，已经是一个成年国家了，不要和以为自己是人类的北极熊计较。

“嗯？你说什么。”

“啊，我说自以为是人类的北——啊！停别拽了要掉了！”

他耻辱地从地上爬起来，如果不是伊万刚好是他极为苦手的幽灵系，阿尔弗雷德保证窗户就是对方离开房间的唯一途径。

从衣柜里随便扯了一套睡衣冲进浴室，也懒得管什么了，浑身上下都被冷空气吹干了，如果是人类，第二天肯定就要感冒了。

人类吗。阿尔弗雷德靠近镜子，端详着映在里面的这张脸。原本深秋麦穗似的金发枯黄如稻草，黯淡的蓝眼睛好歹还残留了点过去的活力，映着那双黑眼圈极为碍眼，整张脸颓废得就像是把一个年过半百的老人灵魂强行塞进了一个十九岁青少年的身体里。

从刚刚的玩闹中渐渐冷却下来，他伸手盖住镜面中的倒影。

————————

这间屋子只是阿尔弗雷德临时的一处居所，说是这样，也不知不觉地住了很久。但可以肯定的是，厨房几乎没用被使用过。

阿尔弗雷德瞅着只有一盒干瘪苹果的冷藏柜和干净得连老鼠都不会光顾的壁橱。

幽灵伊万从他身后冒出来。“我有点好奇你是怎么活下来的了。”

“靠外卖啊。”阿尔弗雷德理所当然地回复，把苹果拿出来，挑了几个勉强能看的。把锅架上，倒入大半袋砂糖。“时间就是金钱，不要把它浪费在厨房。”

“真是标准资本家的发言。”

“是吗。”

阿尔弗雷德满完全不在乎地笑，搅拌着锅里半融的糖块。“如果在这之前有人告诉我，有一天俄罗斯会穿着苏联军装在万圣前夜找我要糖果而不是直接把我在睡梦中掐死，我宁可相信今天就是世界末日。”

“说不定呢？”伊万无视地球重力地坐在半空中，围巾拖拽的长尾像收起的翅膀。“今天就是世界末日，十二小时后我们全部都要死，对你来说，早死晚死不都一样。”

“在我的想象中。”和名副其实的赤色幽灵有一搭没一搭的普通聊天，让阿尔弗雷德莫名有了点积极的情绪。“我的葬礼得有足以淹没教堂的红玫瑰，没有这个我可不会死。”

伊万点头。“到时候我会给你带上一支的，出于我们不算太差的关系。”

“那可真是谢了？”焦褐的糖浆咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡，阿尔弗雷德倒入一杯牛奶继续搅拌，太妃糖的甜香在这一小角空间弥漫。

“你明明不需要做到这个地步，我很好奇。”伊万没头没尾地开口。

“没什么，我除了你可能还得应付更多的孩子。”

“你知道我并不是在说苹果。”

“……停下吧。”阿尔弗雷德低头把木棒戳进苹果，裹上粘稠的巧克力色糖衣，“那可不是伊万和阿尔弗雷德应该对话的内容了。”

“说的也是。”伊万漂浮起来，晃进料理台，只露出半张脸，把满脸青黑的美国人吓得手一抖，“毕竟我现在只是人畜无害的幽灵呢。”

“……话说，你能不能放过我的眼睛了？”

“哎？这不是你喜欢的万圣节元素吗？”

阿尔弗雷德暗暗发誓，明年的万圣节他绝对要把伊万的屋子漆成星条旗的颜色，让他知道什么叫美国式超级惊喜万圣元素。

把准备好的焦糖苹果撒上装饰糖果放入冰箱，满桌狼藉丢进洗碗机，阿尔弗雷德给自己倒上一杯浓缩咖啡，端着昨天晚上定了又没吃的冷披萨，缩进沙发里，嚼着饼皮上风干的冰凉芝士。

布料摩擦的沙沙声传来，宛如触角的围巾从两边包裹上来，轻柔地搭在他的肩膀上，阿尔弗雷德下意识抬头，就对上伊万的脸，彼时已然接近中午，照进室内的日光让幽灵的衣角都闪闪发光，一点都没有了最开始的阴郁，光芒跃动在那枚红星精致的尖角上，刺痛了他的眼睛。

这不是逼着他想起过去嘛。

阿尔弗雷德讨厌回忆，侧过眼喝了一口咖啡。

这个时候，应该说一点尖酸刻薄的刀子话让伊万微笑着把他整个人锤进地板，缓解整个室内的压缩氛围，但他没有。阿尔弗雷德可以在任何人面前装出他想要的任何面孔，可这对伊万不起作用。

况且这是他难得的假期，撩拨冬眠的熊很有意思，但是风险也太大。

“那。”他点亮手机，在社交账号上检查最新的更新。“你这个状态要保持多久？”嗯，今年德意志兄弟的装饰很有意思嘛。

带着卷舌的发音从左边晃过来。“不是说了吗，这是万圣的诅咒，给我糖果。”出于一种错觉，阿尔弗雷德觉得冰冷的鼻息扫过他的脸颊。

“不然就变不回去吗。”强行无视了那股不适感，嘻哈地打岔，“你对我这种态度可太差劲了，来点正确的态度，嗯？”

然后他就看见伊万苍白的指尖一点点穿透自己的胸口，带着一种精神上的麻痹和无法自止的恐惧，停留在尚且活跃的心脏处，仿佛被冰刺般的寒风禁锢。

“我其实并不是很在意，我是什么状态哎。”两人的姿势就像是伊万从后方环抱住阿尔弗雷德，“毕竟看你颤抖的样子非常有趣。”

慌乱爬开的阿尔弗雷德嗓子眼前堵住了一大堆骂人的短语。

“你还真是恶趣味啊。”他泄愤似的狠咬了一口冷披萨。

“万圣节是两种模式吧，都怪阿尔弗雷德没有给我糖果，所以现在是恶作剧状态。”伊万抢占了刚刚的位置，舒服地窝在沙发里，仿佛和真人没有差别。

阿尔弗雷德的回复是大大的白眼。

室内壁炉里炭火燃烧迸出点点星火，温暖了这一隅角落，配合屋外呼呼而过的风声，催生了春的乏困。从高强度的工作中解放还没能缓过来，咖啡早就在过度使用下失去了作用，阿尔弗雷德上下眼皮很快就屈服于叠加的疲惫感和没来由的安心。

他迷糊中嘟囔了什么，伊万并没有听清，只是用围巾的末梢卷起滑落下的眼镜，陷入深眠的人不安地皱眉，稍显稚气的睡颜挂着洗不净的黑眼圈。

幽灵伸出手，像是要擦去那黯淡的疲态。

在最后，又收回了手。

————————

阿尔弗雷德被敲门声惊醒，四周是暗下来的天，全身被捂得滚热的毛毯包裹，他抱紧毯子又想缩回去。

“外面好像是来要糖果的小孩子哦。”恶魔在他耳边喃喃低语。“你要辜负他们的期待嘛？”

“呜……你去给他们。”团得更紧。

“哦，那也可以。不过我给他们造成心理阴影也没关系吗？我可是半透明的哦。”

阿尔弗雷德出于守护孩子纯真内心的远大使命而拼命爬了起来。

一旁的伊万就乖巧地坐在沙发的靠背上，好像方开趴在耳边低声威胁的人和他毫无关系。

揉乱了本就杂乱的金发，阿尔弗雷德打了个哈欠，不知道为什么，只是小小的一次午睡，却让浑身的疲惫消散了不少，连一直紧绷的神经都软化下来。

低头瞥了一眼摆在沙发上的毛毯。

再回头时露出一个做作的闪亮微笑。

“一起嘛？伊万。”

“我说了我现在这个样子没法见人。”

“你现在在我家，而万圣节有人敲门，不去应门可是很不好的哦。”阿尔弗雷德拽起伊万的围巾，也不知道为什么，这条围巾是他俩唯一的接触点。“走吧走吧。”

没有实体的幽灵宛如一只气球，被阿尔弗雷德牵着飘动。

而且毫无自知的美国人还哈哈哈地笑出声：“伊万，你这样好像一只大鱿鱼，这个围巾就是你的chu——啊别拽我的南塔基特！”

两人一路打到了门口。

门外，站着三只可爱的白色小团子，像是用破床单做的外套，一看见门开了就叽叽喳喳地你一言我一语说起万圣节的咒语。

“Trick or Treat！”

“好喲！”阿尔弗雷德揉了揉每个小团子的头顶，“在给糖果之前，大家都扮演的是什么呀？”

“是好吃的南瓜幽灵！”

“是藏起来的漫画书幽灵！”

“被妈妈丢掉的肥皂盒幽灵！”

小幽灵们蹦蹦跳跳，阿尔弗雷德故作玄虚地压低声音，“其实我家也有幽灵哦！”

孩子们一听就来了劲，围着阿尔弗雷德来回打量。

“哎真的吗？是什么幽灵？”

“是焦糖苹果幽灵，只要你们乖乖的，他就会给你们每个人一根焦糖苹果哦。”

“好耶！”喜欢甜食的小幽灵爆发出欢呼。

“好，现在谁能保证等下看到什么都不会尖叫，像个英雄一样。”

“我！”“是我！”“我啦！”

阿尔弗雷德天生就是个孩子王，毫无困难地调动起孩子们的好奇心和胜负欲。伊万端着盘子，走向已经和孩子打成一片的国家。

孩子是纯洁的，他们看不懂那枚闪着金芒的红星徽章，也看不懂那身墨绿军服背后的意义，他们的眼里只有伊万。

“哇！是大幽灵！”“好酷！”“闪闪发光！”

“咳咳，禁止触摸哦。如果摸了的话，坏脾气的大幽灵晚上就会潜入你们的房间，偷走你们的小饼干！”说完阿尔弗雷德马上感觉到自己的屁股被狠狠抽了一计，可恶，小心眼的幽灵。

……

这间屋子不再是孤岛，当然，阿尔弗雷德不是，伊万也不是。

————————

“啊。”

回到室内的阿尔弗雷德发出一声干瘪的短音。

“怎么了？”

“我忘记留你的糖果了。”

“哦。”伊万应了一声。

“你不担心嘛？如果变不出去的话，说真的亚瑟的魔法有时候真的很难搞。”阿尔弗雷德像是想起什么，整张脸都皱巴起来。

“没什么，和以前也没有区别。”

前进的脚步被人从背后拽住，伊万回头，阿尔弗雷德盯着他一脸认真。

“不行，因为我不喜欢幽灵。”的你。

“你总是说这种任性的话呢。”

“不，做不到才是任性。”和早上状态截然不同的美国人凑近了徘徊的赤色幽灵，笑得格外嚣张，“而我一直有可以做到的特权，就给你特别的糖果吧。”

阿尔弗雷德吻上了伊万冰冷的唇。

晴空的蓝融化在暗夜的紫中。

他和他从来不在接吻的时候闭上眼睛，只有这样才能确认彼此的存在。

这么多年都是如此。

交缠的唇舌从虚无逐渐转为人类的肉※体温度，幽灵也一点点地褪去了过去的衣装，重新构成驼色的大衣，过去的一切又回到了记忆的糖果罐里。

阿尔弗雷德眨巴了眼睛，感受着揽在他腰上的手臂，抬手擦去唇上的湿润，视线游移。但美国人绝对不会承认他的尴尬，他不要命地拍上俄国人的肩膀，随意地当刚刚什么都没有发生。

“嘿，睡美人，恭喜解除魔法，留下来吃饭嘛！今天是热披萨。”

“我不吃披……”

“反对意见不接受！啊你围巾动了！我不吃了！等等——NOOOOOOOOOO”

—end—


End file.
